To investigate the long-term safety and efficacy of Lanreotide in controlling acromegaly in terms of normalization of growth hormone (GH) and Insulin-like growth factor-I (IGF-I) levels, as well as monitoring for tumor response, and ability od drug to control/reduce symptoms associated with acromegaly.